


Sunday Sunshine

by KayLingLing7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Sunday morning sex, Threesome - M/M/M, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLingLing7/pseuds/KayLingLing7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean's woken unusually early on a Sunday morning he decides to make the most of his time by being spoilt by his beautiful boyfriends. </p><p>Lazy Sunday morning EreJeanMarco smutt for your pleasure .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly smutt, written just to get some EreJeanMarco feels out of my system. While I was writing I did get a bit of a feel for a plot line on how they got into their relationship, so maybe a prequel to this will be written in the next few months. It's on my to-do list.

Jean woke up to sunlight in his eyes.

He groans, rubbing at his eyes before squinting accusingly at the gap in the curtains. Whoever's job it had been last night to close the curtains was in for some serious shit. It was only – Jean glanced at the clock on the bedside table – 9am on a Sunday, and Jean hadn't been planning to wake up until at least 12:30.

He groaned again, this time rolling over, and when he does he’s greeted with the angelic sleeping face of his gorgeous boyfriend.

Jean hums, his grouchiness at the sun momentarily forgotten as he takes in the sleeping features in front of him, bringing a hand up to lovingly sweep a thumb over his boyfriend's cheekbone. Jean could forgive waking up early if it meant he can be privy to the wonderful sight of Eren fast asleep besides him, one arm thrown over Jean's waist and his hair sticking up in all kinds of messy.

Jean loved the contrast of his skin on Eren's. Milk and coffee, he thinks, and scoffs quietly. He isn't one for colours described with foods, but it doesn't matter because it fits. He wasn't the one to think of those colour comparisons, of course, that was all-

The bedroom door creeks open softly and Jean looks over to it, already knowing who he'll see. Sure enough, Marco pokes his head in between the gap in the door and the frame, his face shinning slightly from the sweat of his early morning jog.

His face breaks into a guilty smile when his eyes meet Jean's. "Sorry," he whispers, trying not to disturb Eren too, "did I wake you up?"

Jean shakes his head, watching as Marco unzips his hoodie and pulls his pants off, getting under the covers cautiously on the other side of Eren in only his boxers. "No, I was woken up by that asshole." Jean replies, nodding his head behind him at the sunshine leaking through the gap in the curtains.

Marco grimaces, snaking an arm over Eren's ribs and resting his hand on Jean's side, gently stroking the soft pale skin there. "Sorry, babe, that might have been me. I was a little... distracted last night, remember?"

Jean grins in reply. Oh, he remembers. 

He hefts himself up onto one arm and leans over Eren to kiss Marco affectionately. "You're forgiven, then, my love. If you'll make it up to me..." Jean lets his words hang in the air, trailing a hand gently down over Marco's chest, going over his nipple in a teasingly light caress.

Marco sighs quietly, closing his eyes for a moment. "What do you have in mind?" He finally manages, his hand moving down from Jean's side to slide up and down the curve of his hip.

"Mm." Jean hums contently, still vaguely sleepy. "Oh, you'll see. But before we get to that. Don't you think we should wake this one up?" He gestures to the resting body between them, and Marco chuckles fondly. It's no easy task trying to wake Eren up.

They share a look and then nod together, silently agreeing on how they would wake their boyfriend up.

Marco pushed himself forwards until he was right up against Eren's back, bringing his arms around to hug Eren closer to him, slowly tracing his fingers through the soft brown hair on Eren’s chest as he arches his neck out to rest it on his collar bone, lightly kissing at the skin of his throat.

Jean, for his part, moves to entwine his long white legs with Eren's dark short ones. He sighs, rubbing his leg between Eren's knees, loving the feeling of Eren's scratchy hair against his smooth skin (it wasn't that Jean shaved his legs or anything, he just didn't grow much body hair, much to his chagrin whenever he tried to partake in Movember). He scoots down further into the bed, until his face is up against Eren's warm chest and gently starts to kiss the skin there, the long vertical scar over Eren's heart from a surgery as a child. As Jean kisses and sucks he brings a hand up from under him and starts to gently palm at one of Eren's nipples, rubbing over it in soothing circles before pinching lightly, his mouth now working its way over to his other nipple.

By this time Eren has started to react to their touches. He moaned in his sleep, pushing his head back onto Marco's shoulder and carding his hand into Marco’s hair, giving Marco free access to his throat. Marco moans at the feeling of Eren’s hand in his hair, and pushed himself out further to mouth over the exposed skin and sucking at Eren's Adam's apple. Eren arches forwards, his groin rubbing up against Jean's thigh, and Jean grins around Eren's nipple at the feeling of morning wood through boxer briefs.

"Morning, sunshine," Marco murmurs into Eren's ear, nipping at his lobe. "Feel like coming back to the land of the living?"

Jean pulls away from Eren's chest, scooting up the bed to get his face aligned with Eren's temple, a hand moving down to play with the band of Eren's boxer shorts. "Feel like cuming in general?" he breathes against Eren's temple, and he's rewarded with another moan as his hand slowly drifts down to palm at Eren's steadily stiffening cock.

Marco chuckles throatily at Jean's words, bringing a hand up to lift Jean's face to his own and kissing him over Eren's head. Marco sighs into the kiss, pressing his groin up against Eren's ass, letting his cock rub between Eren's cheeks, thrusting gently into the friction of silk boxers on cotton briefs.

Jean breaks his kiss with Marco, moving back to Eren and kissing softly at his nose, eyelids, cheeks. "Morning, sweetheart," he coos in a gentle voice. "Do you want to wake up for me so I can fuck your face while Marco takes me from behind?"

This gets Eren’s attention: if there’s one thing that drives him wild, it’s Jean talking dirty in his sweetest voice.

Eren frowns, grumbling wantonly as he slowly works his eyes open. When his eyes finally flicker open and meet Jean’s just inches away from his face he hitches a gulp of air in, leaning forwards to kiss Jean lazily. “Morning, babe,” he murmurs croakily against Jean’s mouth.

Jean smiles, running a thumb over Eren’s cheek. “Finally awake, are we?”

Marco decides at this point to thrust harder against Eren’s ass, receiving a loud moan for his efforts, Eren’s body arching to hit his hips against Jean’s. Jean hums and moves in to kiss the moan out of Eren’s mouth, working his tongue between Eren’s lips and licking around his teeth. Eren gasps into the kiss, moving his free hand under Jean to squeeze his ass.

Jean finally breaks their kiss and shifts to lean on his elbow, watching Eren and Marco grinding at each other for a moment before moving a hand down to palm at his own cock. Finally he decides to step in, running a hand up Eren’s thigh and over the fabric of his boxer briefs, leaning in with his sweetest voice trailing over the shell of Eren’s ear, “Eren, honey, which would you prefer: do you want me to fuck your mouth or would you like to sit on my face?”

Eren’s eyes pop open and move to look at Jean, his body stilling in Marco’s arms. Marco sighs against his jaw and pulls his face away reluctantly, resting his chin on Eren’s shoulder again to look at Jean. Jean smiles at him with a glance before moving to focus on Eren again. 

“Um, I don’t. Fuck, I can’t decide.” Eren whines, arching his head back onto Marco’s shoulder behind him. Marco hums and pulls him closer.

Jean sighs, moving to lean over his boys. “What do you think, Marco? Face fuck or face sitting?”

Marco hums, considering. Then he kissed Eren’s ear quickly and looked back at Jean. “Face sitting.” he says, and it’s decided. 

Marco gets up with a grunt and moves to get the lube and condoms from his side of the bed while Jean pulls off his boxers and Eren tries to rub the last of the sleep out of his eyes. Jean moves to pull Eren’s briefs off for him, then straddles him, kissing Eren on the mouth, hot and hard. Eren moans into the kiss, moving to run a hand up and down the inside of Jean’s thigh.

When Marco had successfully retrieved the condoms and lube and has moved back to the middle of the bed, Jean and Eren flip positions so that Jean is flat on his back with his head just off the pillows, Eren straddling him and sucking at his pale pink nipples. Marco moves in to run a hand up Jean’s leg, and Jean moans at the attention from both his boys.

With a gentle nudge to Eren’s side from Marco. Eren crawls off of Jean and falls to the bed next to him, koala-ing into Jean’s side with his head on his shoulder while a calloused hand runs lovingly over Jean’s ribs. Jean hums sideways into the sheets, bringing a hand up to slide it affectionately into Eren’s disastrous bed head.

Marco moves to kneel between Jean’s legs, shifting his knees up and open to get access to Jean’s ass. He hums in appreciation, taking in the sight of his pale, beautiful boyfriend open in front of him, being cuddled to death by their gorgeous mutual boyfriend, dark and sinewy against his side. He runs an appreciative hand down the middle of Jean’s stomach, caressing around the dip of his belly button and running over the jut of his pelvic bone, following the V-shape of his hips until he’s under Jean’s cock and softly squeezes Jean’s balls.

Jean moans, moving his cheek from the sheets and raising his head to look at Marco. They make eye contact as Marco slowly brings his hand up and around Jean’s arousal, stroking him softly, not enough but so good, and Jean gasps, his head falling back onto the bed. Eren hums next to him, rubbing his own hard cock against Jean’s thigh, his fingers moving from one nipple to the other.

Marco gives Jean one hard, satisfying stroke before taking his hand away and moving to retrieve the lube. He pops the cap and presses the liquid into hand, rubbing it up and down his fingers methodically, seductively, aware of Jean’s eyes on him. Jean whimpers in anticipation, and Eren immediately stretches up to kiss his mouth, biting at Jean’s lower lip to distract him.

While they’re preoccupied with one another Marco takes the opportunity to hitch one of Jean’s knees over his elbow, the other hand moving down between Jean’s legs and slowly starts to tease around his hole.

Jean gasps into Eren’s mouth, arching up when Marco pressed the first finger in. Eren keeps Jean busy, moving his lips away from Jean’s and replacing them with his fingers, sliding them into Jean’s mouth as he starts to kiss and bite at Jean’s chest. Jean moans around Eren’s fingers, his eyes closed and sucking at them in pleasure, biting as Marco presses his second finger into his asshole. Jean is swimming in the sensation of being finger fucked from either end, and makes the mistake of moving one of his hands down to tug at his abandoned cock.

Before he’s even got his fist around himself, however, his hand is swatted away by Marco. “Oh, no, my love, don’t you dare touch that.” he hears Marco growl, and Jean’s eyes dart open to look up at him.

Marco is staring at Jean almost predatorily, thrusting his fingers knuckle-deep into Jean with his free hand on Jean’s hip as Eren sits to the side, covering Jean’s canvas-white skin in bite marks and bruises. Jean takes every inch of Marco’s freckled and muscular body in, disappointed to see that Marco still has his boxers on, but delighted at the way the silky fabric is tented out in front of him. Jean is so fucking ready for that cock to be inside him.

Jean knows what turns each of his boys on. For Eren, it’s teeth (he can feel Eren’s fingers start to wonder in his mouth now, moving to feel around Jean’s teeth and gums – Jean embraces the movement and opens his mouth wider to accommodate more fingers) and a sweet voice saying dirty words. For Marco, it’s watching Jean become a mess of need before him, gasping pleas and hair pulling. He can’t reach Marco’s hair, of course, and so he does what best he can with the other turn ons, pushing Eren’s fingers out of his mouth with a string of saliva trailing behind, keening as Marco massages his prostrate with his fingers.

“Oh God – Marco – please fuck me – please.”

And that’s all it takes.

Marco moans above him and removes his fingers from inside Jean. Jean suddenly feels empty, and pulls Eren up towards him for a deep kiss. They’re still kissing when Marco has his boxers off and a condom on, and Marco leans forwards to pry Jean’s face from Eren’s and kisses Jean hard and dirty, biting at his lip as he moves away, leaving then red and swollen. He then turns to Eren and pulls his head towards him, kissing his other boyfriend tenderly, their lips moving over each other sensually. Jean watches in rapture, fighting the urge to jerk himself off. 

Finally Marco pulls away from Eren and kisses his forehead. “Eren, honey, I want you to get up and sit on Jean’s pretty face. Can you do that for me?”

Eren, having lost the ability to speak, simply nods enthusiastically. He loves it when Marco gets dominant just as much as he loves Jean’s tongue in his ass.

Marco grabs a pillow from the head of the bed and moves back to his position between Jean’s legs, putting the pillow under the small of Jean’s back and lifting his leg up over his elbow again. 

Eren sits on his knees behind Jean’s head, tenderly stroking his hair with soft praises. Jean hums into the attention, happily leaving himself to their mercies. For this moment in time, both physically and emotionally, he is the centre of the universe for the two people he loves most, and the feeling is blissful.

Marco watches Jean’s face for a moment, a fond smile on his own face, before he aligns his cock to Jean’s entrance and moves into him slowly. Jean gasps at the feeling, trying to arch his back into the movement but Marco is holding his hips down, keeping him still with a growl of warning.

“Come now, Jean, you’ve been so good so far. Do you want me to punish you?” Jean whimpers, shaking head as his hands fist into the sheets on either side of him. Marco nods approvingly, his voice takes on a softer tone as he runs a hand up Jean’s hips. Marco is balls-deep in Jean now, and he swipes his eyes over his wrecked body, taking in the blooming bruises and dark bite marks across his chest. “Good boy. You’re so good, look at you. All messy and so tight around my cock.”

Marco’s eyes move up and make contact with Eren’s beautiful turquoise ones, watching Marco in anticipation, waiting for his direction. Marco smiled at Eren lovingly, giving his head a quick nod. Eren clenched his hands into fists quickly, eagerly, before getting up on his knees, his hands gently smoothing Jean’s sweaty hair back and off of his forehead. “Jean, sweetheart, is this okay?”

Jean lifts his eyes to Eren’s behind him, and gives a fucked-out smile, lifting his hands from the sheets and bringing them above his head to grasp Eren’s hips. “Bring it, baby, let me eat you out.” he says with a lecherous grin, and Eren doesn’t need to be told twice. 

He moves over the sheets until his knees are pressed against Jean’s shoulders, leaning down ever so slightly until his ass in inches from Jean’s face. He makes eye contact with Marco, who has been watching him the whole time, and blushes when Marco licks his lips and winks at him.

They’re both distracted when Jean moans loudly underneath Eren in appreciation of his new view, moving his hands down slowly from Eren’s hips to claw at is ass cheeks and pull them apart, nuzzling his face between them.

As Eren gasps Marco gives a tentative thrust into Jean. Jean groans at the movement, his face pressed into Eren’s warm skin. As Marco starts to move slowly into him, Jean traces his tongue around Eren’s entrance, his hands slowly massaging Eren’s ass as Eren lifts his head to the ceiling, all his concentration on not letting his thighs give out and crushing Jean beneath him. He waits patiently for Jean to stop teasing him, knowing that if he begs it will just take longer.

His patience is rewarded when Jean brings a hand up to Eren’s hole and slips a finger in as he presses his tongue deeper. Eren keens at the feeling, his chest rising and falling as he gasps sky-wards. He doesn’t notice the way Marco’s watching him, his hands on Jean’s hips and his eyes almost predatory and he takes in Eren before him, his thick cock dripping precome down onto Jean’s throat beneath him. Marco can’t stand seeing Jean like this, precome pooling both on his throat and under his own cock, his chest red with bruises and bites that would be blue and yellow within a few hours. It takes everything he has to not ram into Jean with all he’s got.

“Eren.” Marco croaks out in a voice overcome with desire, and Eren slowly opens one turquoise eye, peering down at Marco across the bed.

Marco gestures to Eren to come closer, and Eren obliges, leaning forwards over Jean’s chest towards Marco. Jean groans under him, his nails pressing firmly into the flesh of Eren’s ass, his tongue going deeper in the process. Eren gasps, and is about to pull back to his original position when Marco snakes a hand forwards, grabbing Eren by the hair at the base of his neck and pulling him to his mouth, kissing him into delirium as he thrusts faster and harder into Jean.

Jean matches Marco’s pace by thrusting his tongue deeper into Eren, using his fingers to gain further purchase, each thrust of Marco’s perfect cock up and into him making him moan into Eren. He hears rather than sees Eren above him, his gratuitous noises of pleasure swallowed by Marco’s lips and all Jean wants is for someone, anyone, to touch his poor forsaken cock. 

Marco suddenly hits Jean perfectly and Jean breaks away from Eren with a scream of Marco’s name, his legs winding up around Marco’s waist and his back arching up so that his cock grazes over Marco’s stomach, still leaning over Jean to meet Eren.

Jean starts to use his legs around Marco as leverage to thrust his cock up against Marco’s stomach, doing it more out of need than any kind of consciousness. Marco let’s it happen, his hand moving from Eren’s hair and down to start pumping Eren’s cock, his other hand firmly on Jean’s thigh, keeping his legs wrapped around Marco’s waist as they thrust into each other.

Eren moves up onto his knees, still above Jean but moving into Marco’s firm grasp and skilful lips, his hands gripping Marco’s face in place as he runs his tongue over Marco’s teeth. Marco takes his tongue gladly, his hand finding a steady rhythm on Eren’s cock. Eren groans into Marco’s mouth, his body moving with each of Marco’s thrusts, feeling Jean move his hands along his skin and digging his nails deep and hard into the skin of Eren’s thighs. 

Jean is screaming beneath them, delirious with the pleasure of each of Marco’s hard and deep thrusts, hitting him so perfectly right there. Jean is so close to coming, he knows it, if one of them would just touch him he would come undone but oh – 

Marco breaks away from Eren when Jean’s screams turn to sobs beneath them, and he looks over Eren’s shoulder and the curve of his ass to Jean’s face, screwed up in needy and exhausted pleasure. Marco knows that expression, has put that look on Jean’s face many times: it’s the face Jean makes when he’s about to come but can’t. Jean may beg to get fucked, but he always becomes strangely incapable on words when he’s on the edge, never remembering that he can just ask to be gotten off, Marco’s not that cruel. 

With a sigh Marco kisses Eren on the forehead and moves his hand from his cock, ready to put Jean out of his misery. Eren obliges Marco, lifting a leg so that he’s sitting besides his boys instead of over Jean’s head. Now it’s time for them to give all their attention back to Jean.

“Jean, baby, you’ve been so good.” Marco murmurs, leaning into Jean to trail a hand over his jaw. “Do you need to come, baby? Is that what you want?” his thumb brushes over Jean’s bottom lip, his mouth still open and sobbing into Marco’s slowing thrusts. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Jean gasps, arching into Marco’s chest again, so much closer now that he’s leaned all the way down. “Come.” Jean finally croaks out. “I – Marco – Touch me ‘til I come.”

Marco hums, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Jean’s mouth. “M’kay baby, you just be still for me and let me take over, alright?”

Jean nods, and with great effort stills his hips as Marco moves back over him, his hands going to Jean’s hips and gently rubbing circles into them. He looks at Jean for a moment longer, then looks up at Eren, who was watching them with a vacant expression, his eyes glazed over and his thumb absentmindedly stroking his cock. Obviously, he wasn’t in as much of a hurry to come as Jean was. 

Eren noticed Marco’s attention on him and swung his head to make eye contact, grinning lazily at Marco. Marco smiled back, gesturing with a jerk of his head towards Jean. Eren took the hint and nodded, moving over the bed again to lean over Jean’s face.

“Hi, sweatheart.” he murmured, brushing his thumb over Jean’s cheekbone. “Marco’s going to make you come now, you want that?” Eren pecked Jean on his forehead when Jean groans in confirmation before turning towards Marco. “Marco, babe, put my poor boy out of his misery.” 

Marco grinned at Eren, then starts thrusting again, his hand snaking up from Jean’s hip to fist around Jean. Jean moaned underneath him, arching up into the touch and grabbing Eren’s face between his hands, pulling him down into a needy kiss. Eren accepted the kiss with pleasure, his hand moving down to stroke at his own erection.

Marco watched them with a soft smile on his face, moving into Jean slowly but stroking hard. He loves it when Jean gets like this, exhausted from not coming, because he’s let Marco do everything he wants to him without touching himself. Marco’s just about ready to come himself – if he’s being honest, he’s been holding it back for a while now – but he strokes Jean with little care for himself. Jean is breathing harder now, biting Eren’s lip and pulling, his eyes tight shut. Almost there –

Jean comes all over Marco’s hand, his own hands pulling at Eren’s hair so hard that Eren lets out a squeak of surprise and pain. Marco thrusts a little harder, riding through Jean’s climax, and abruptly he’s coming too, releasing with his head thrown back and his teeth biting into his bottom lip over a moan. 

Eren dislodges himself from Jean’s grip, moving so Marco can fall on top of Jean, his head resting in the crook of Jean’s throat. “You’re so good, baby.” Marco murmurs into Jean’s skin, his hand moving to create circles in the cold precome still pooled in the hollow of Jean’s throat left by Eren. “You’re so good to me, coming for me. I love you so much.”

Jean just groans in answer, and all he can manage is to move his hand up into Marco’s hair, tracing lazy circles into his scalp. Eren smiles at them and is about to move away to grab tissues when Marco stops him, one of his warm hands gripping Eren’s thigh. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asks in a murmur that holds just a hint of dominance. 

Eren shivers, Marco’s voice going straight to his groin. “I was going to clean you two up.”

Marco smirked. “Oh no you aren’t, get over here.” With a huff Marco pulls himself off and out of Jean, pulling off his condom and tying it off before chucking it in the vague direction of the bin. He then half jumps, half crawls over Jean, until he’s pressed chest-to-chest with Eren, his hands going straight to Eren’s ass.

Marco grins lazily down at Eren. “Hey, babe,” he murmurs, nuzzling into Eren’s neck and biting just under his jaw. Eren sighs into Marco, lifting his chin to allow Marco better access to his neck. With one hand still on Eren’s ass, Marco moves the other around until it’s clasped over Eren’s cock, pumping him slow but firm. He runs his thumb over Eren’s slit and Eren moans, bucking into Marco’s firm grip. Within moments he’s come over Marco’s hand, his cum pooling wet and sticky between them.

Marco’s smile broadens and he kisses Eren, quick and deep. “There we go, don’t you feel better now?”

Eren nods weakly, resting his forehead on Marco’s broad freckled shoulder. After a few moments they separate from each other, moving to grab tissues and cleaning each other off. When they turn to do the same for Jean, they find him lying on his back with a hand on his stomach, his eyes on them and a fucked-out smile on his face. “You guys are so hot.” he manages in a sleepy voice, and Marco and Eren both laugh at him softly, moving over to him to clean him off up.

Finally they’re all mostly clean, and move to lie either side of Jean, Marco with his head in the crook of Jean’s throat; Eren with his head resting on Jean’s bony shoulder. They can feel the slow rise and fall of Jean’s chest beneath them, signalling that he’s either asleep or almost there, and smile at each other. 

Marco moves his head slightly to look at Eren, his hand coming up to stroke the skin in the corner of Eren’s eye. Eren sighs into the touch, closing his eyes and nuzzling further into Jean’s bony shoulder. “’Love you, Marco.”

Marco smiled softly, watching Eren drift into unconsciousness. “Love you too, Eren.” He kissed he skin of Jean’s collar bone under his cheek, warm and white. “Love you, Jean.”

Jean murmurs an unintelligible reply, and both Eren and Marco laugh quietly, falling asleep on his chest as the sun rose higher outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for for reading, specially if you got this far. Visit my Tumblr for more of my writing and drawings http://smutindevelopment.tumblr.com/


End file.
